


so, soo pretty

by cosmicphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Wine, alcohol mention, counting freckles, this should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicphan/pseuds/cosmicphan
Summary: origin of the“if you’re too hot why are you wearing a sweater?” if i prefer to just wear underwear and a hoodie it’s my choice and you should respect it.plus a drunk dan kissing phil's freckles.





	so, soo pretty

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from LANY by LANY bc i love LANY and everyone should listen to them.
> 
>  
> 
> this is an official procrastination and self-indulgence fic. enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> also, kinda prompt from a post by prettydan on tumblr.

Phil is lounging on the sofa when he enters the hall. It’s still disorienting to see the same sofa in such a different setting. The sofa is like Phil, he thinks. It’s a constant, no matter how circumstances change, Phil will always be there, just a touch away.

 

He only spots the wine and wine glasses on the coffee table when he’s sitting beside Phil, leaning into his side. He gestures towards the display, feeling amused and impressed.

 

“We’re adults Dan,” Phil states. There’s a glint of something in his eyes.

 

“On a Tuesday night.” Dan raises his eyebrows.

 

“A-d-u-l-t-s,” Phil mock enunciates and laughs.

 

Dan, shaking his head, leans forward to pour the wine (Tesco-bought) into the fancy glasses. He hands one glass to Phil who is grinning at him brightly. He settles into his crease, careful to not spill the wine. His legs are still touching Phil’s, it’s a nice, quiet moment. He faintly registers Phil’s video games music playing in the background. He feels warm.

 

“Also, I might be trying to get you naked.” Phil looks at him over his glass.

 

“PHIL-L!” Dan laughs. “It was a nice moment, why can’t you let me enjoy romantic things.”

 

Phil is smiling his lopsided smile. “What?!” His voice is laced with mischief. “You told me you were warm and now you’re wearing boxers and a sweater.”

 

Dan just giggles and sips his wine.

 

“Also I like your butt.”

 

“Phil Lester, you are the least romantic person I’ve met.” They are both grinning widely.

 

Phil signals to the wine and their intertwined legs. Dan chooses to ignore him and drinks more of the wine.

 

“What did I do in my past life to deserve this now.” Dan acts out dramatically.

 

Phil’s eyes are practically shining as he scoots towards Dan and presses a kiss to his nose. “Something wonderful I suppose.” He emphasizes with a hard kiss to his lips.

 

Dan shrieks. He puts his glass on the table and pulls Phil closer by his collar. He’s looked into Phil’s eyes every day for the past 7 years. They still manage to take his breath away. There are crinkles near them that were not there when they first met; yet another reassurance of their time spent together.

 

“Wait!”

 

Dan removes his phone out of his pocket, opens Twitter and fumbles with words for a few minutes, chugging another glassful of wine in the process.

 

He hits the tweet button.

 

_“if you’re too hot why are you wearing a sweater?” if i prefer to just wear underwear and a hoodie it’s my choice and you should respect it._

 

It’s a perfect ‘Daniel Howell’ tweet. Vague but teasing enough. It has become easier to be more open like this, wrap his everyday musings in edgy words and present to his audience. They lap it up, his tweets, his thoughts. But they also see through the edgy words, he’s lurked through tumblr enough to know that.

 

It’s okay. He’s not as scared as he used to be. Phil and him, they’re a thing. People see them as a unit, romantic or not. The comfort of being linked to someone has settled into him, he nurtures the secret of them carefully. He likes the way people say _danandphil._ It’s a secret comfort to know that they’ll be unit forever now.

 

Phil is staring at him, mouth open when he keeps the phone down.

 

“Did you just pause a make out session to what I presume, tweet?”

 

Dan just shrugs sheepishly.

 

“Come here, you weirdo.” Phil’s voice is soft and this time, Dan complies.

 

Kissing Phil is easily one of his favourite things to do. It’s electric every time. They know what the other likes by now, it’s easy and _extremely_ enjoyable.

 

Dan bites Phil’s lower lip, pulls at it for a second and runs his tongue over it, just how Phil likes, eliciting a breathy gasp. Their breaths smell like wine, fruity. Phil’s lips keep gliding over his in the most remarkable fashion. His hands are gripping Dan’s butt through his boxers, bringing him impossibly closer. Dan’s mouth lingers to Phil’s jaw, pressing closed-mouth kisses. There’s stubble there, it’s ridiculously sexy.

 

“Dan,” Phil whines.

 

He comes up to press a hard kiss on Phil’s mouth, his tongue briefly entering his mouth, making them moan loudly.

 

“I wanna kiss all your freckles,” Dan says, his mouth still on Phil’s.

 

‘Are you actually wine drunk?” Phil chuckles.

 

Dan just hums and presses a kiss at the tip of Phil’s nose. His mind is hazy and Phil is pretty. “One.” Another kiss near his left eye. “Two.” He slides his arms around Phil’s neck and kisses his cheekbones twice. “Three and four.”

 

Phil is laughing. The sound is pleasant, but Dan has to wait for Phil’s face to calm down. He pouts. “Hmmm Phill-”

 

The last of Phil’s laughs die down.

 

A kiss near the jaw. “Two.”

 

“I think that was five, Dan.”

 

Dan looks up at Phil, his eyes half lidded. “Noo-,”

 

“I’m sorry,” He gets a kiss on his hair in return.

 

Dan glares at Phil, “I was kissing you, that’s the rules.”

 

Phil giggles but allows Dan to nuzzle into him.

 

Dan kisses his mouth first and then his forehead, his cheeks, chin. “That was ten,”

 

“I think that was more than ten, Dan.” He sounds so fond, Dan wants to get angry but all he manages to do is knock their foreheads together.

 

Dan goes back to his crease, disappointed but weirdly sated. An unlikely mix of emotions.

 

“You can count the freckles on my arm if you want?” Phil offers.

 

“There is no face kissing like that, then what’s the point.” The words are foreign and heavy on his tongue. He closes his eyes. There’s Phil’s laughter again. It makes him feel he might burst with joy any moment.

 

“Heyy- you have to do a liveshow so sleep now.”

 

He burrows himself in the sofa. Liveshow. Audience. Talking. Freckles. Kissing. His thoughts are difficult to navigate so he decides not to.

 

Phil gets him some water and he naps for a while. He knows Phil is sitting beside him, playing with his hair as he reads.

 

If he mentions Phil more than necessary in the liveshow, it’s the wine; not the memory of lips on familiar skin and laughter so clear and ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> talk phan with me,, my tumblr is [ madhurphil ](madhurphil.tumblr.com)


End file.
